


Taking Advantage

by BookofOdym



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casting Couch, Hand Jobs, M/M, Max is a Filthy Filthy Man, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Booster wants to join the Justice League, Max wants his own man on the team. Max is still going to try to get as much as possible out of this arrangement anyway.
Relationships: Michael Carter/Maxwell Lord
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096
Kudos: 10





	Taking Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Not shipping Max with Ted for once, amazing.

Ms. Wootenhoffer never got his jokes. It was a little sad, really, making in-jokes about the secret identities of heroes and having no one laugh. But still, Jack Ryder probably wouldn’t have appreciated being unmasked as the Creeper so easily, and Max was good at keeping secrets, he almost had too many, and no one to confide in. 

The intercom buzzed again, and Ms. Wootenhoffer spoke again, more nervously this time: “Oh... uh... excuse me, sir- but Mr. Gold has arrived.” 

Max checked his watch. Mr. Gold (no real name given) was right on time; the League could do with someone like that: punctual. 

He told her to let the man in and gave him a once over while he poured him a drink. 

Booster Gold was a young man, maybe twenty-two at the absolute most, and Max probably shouldn’t even be thinking about him in this way, given that he himself was thirty-six... but Gold had a handsome face, somewhat reminiscent of a movie star or a model, with lips that would look absolutely gorgeous stretched around his cock. His body wasn’t anything to sniff at either, 6 foot 5 with the muscles of a quarterback and a bubble butt. 

Truth be told, he was almost too pretty to fit in with the current League, of whom all of the humans were ugly (Max was not going to theorize on what was considered attractive for a Martian), other than Black Canary, and possibly Mister Miracle, who could be described as homely more than anything. 

Still, Max thought, some eye candy might be nice if he did decide to pay them a visit in the future. 

“So,” he said finally when Mr. Gold’s eager expression began to drop a little, “you think that you’d be a good fit for the Justice League?” 

And just like that, the smile was back; Max got the distinct impression that Booster Gold was the human equivalent of a golden retriever. “Oh yes, Mr. Lord, I- I want to be a hero, you’ve... looked at my file, right? You know what I can do. Don’t you think the League needs someone like me?” 

To be honest, Max did, but not entirely for the reasons Booster thought. He definitely needed a man on the inside to sow trust in the team, because to be frank, the older members of the team wouldn’t trust him easily, and the newer ones were likely to just go along with whatever they said. Plus... there was the fact that Booster Gold was... very much fuckable. 

“Hm,” Max thought to himself, he could probably get a trial out of Mr. Gold if he played his cards right, “I’m on the fence, I’m afraid, you’re going to have to... convince me.” 

Booster looked blank for a moment, and Max was afraid that he was going to have to explain exactly what he meant by that when he noticed the comprehension dawning on the younger man’s face. 

“You... want me to let you fuck me?” He asked, sounding cautious rather than upset or offended. “Then you’ll let me on the team?” 

“Well, we’ll start with a handjob and see how things go. I just want you to be comfortable,” Max informed him, lying through his teeth, he knew that Mr. Gold wouldn’t feel comfortable denying anything he suggested if a position on the League was on the line. 

Max smiled at the younger man, patting the couch next to him, and Booster hurried over. The cushions sank down beneath his weight, and he reached over, rubbing the CEO through the fabric, and intense look of concentration on his face, before he finally pulled down the fly of Max’s slacks and freed his cock, exposing it to his inquisitive gaze, and to the somewhat chilly air of his office. 

If anyone came in, most likely Ms. Wootenhoffer, Max would be in a whole lot of trouble, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when a gorgeous blond had his fingers lightly wrapped around his hard cock, and was stroking him slowly. 

The large, thick hand moves up and down his shaft slowly, catching on his foreskin, and dragging it with it. It moved deliciously carefully, and Max couldn’t choose between watching the hand move and watching Booster’s intense look as he worked, but after only a few minutes, Max found himself getting bored. 

“I think I’d like you to use your mouth,” he said conversationally. 

Booster started. “Ah, uh... well, I’ve never done that before, I’m not gay, you see.” 

Max looked meaningfully down at his hand, which Booster snatched away. “Being a member of the League is all about rising to new challenges, you know...” 

The blond swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “I suppose... if you put it like that...” 

Booster dove down, first circling the head of Max’s cock with his tongue, then softly kissing the head. He really had never done this before. 

“Take it into your mouth,” Max grunted, enjoying the way that the blond’s cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. 

But Booster was good at following orders, another point in his favor, and he opened up his lips, taking the head of Max’s cock into his mouth, swallowing around it. Huh, he hadn’t needed to be told to do that. 

“Do you think you can take it all?” Max breathed. “Are you going to _really_ impress me?” 

That was the phrase to get him into gear; Booster lowered himself down slowly, taking inch after inch of thick cock into his mouth until half of it was down his throat. There were a few times that Max thought that he was going to choke on it, and he shivered slightly, trying desperately to control his own actions. 

The feeling of the younger man’s throat constricting around him as he gagged made Max groan in pleasure, and he ran his fingers through blond curls as he took in the beautiful picture that Booster made, his full, pink lips stretched wide around Max. 

His confidence rapidly coming back, Booster sucked around him again, a slurping noise filling the room. Max patted him almost fondly. He would be looking forward to the next time the rookie superhero visited him. 

But, well, he did have another appointment in five minutes, so they really needed to hurry things up. Max tugged on Booster’s hair, pulling him all the way all the way off before slamming him all the way back down. Booster choked around him, looking up at him with tears in his eyes. 

“Sorry,” the CEO told him, not feeling sorry at all, “we really are going to have to hurry things up.” 

He gripped the blond’s face, pulling him up and down, fucking into his mouth hard, all the while the younger man was struggling to even keep up. But his mouth was warm and wet, and by this point, Max was only chasing his own pleasure. 

The sounds of skin slapping against skin and wet slurps were probably loud enough that Ms. Wootenhoffer could probably hear them outside, although thankfully she had enough decorum to not open the door to check on them, and eventually when he felt his balls drawing up, he dragged Booster down hard, holding him in place as his cum flooded into the younger man’s mouth, some of it slipping down his throat. 

“You’d better swallow it all down, if you spit any of it up, I’ll put Captain Atom on the team instead.”

Dutifully, Booster did so, not a drop escaped his mouth. Max sighed in satisfaction, tucking himself away again, and the blond seemed to take that as his cue to leave. 

“Mr. Gold,” Max said, causing the man to glance over his shoulder, “the current leadership of the League is sorely lacking. If you continue to show as much promise as this, maybe one day soon you can replace Batman as the team leader.”


End file.
